Ranma Saotome (Quantum Chaos)
Ranma Saotome currently resides in the body of Tadashi Kori. As he has amnesia he is not seen often until later in the story. He recovers his memory during another attack from bullies and confronts Tadashi. After this confrontation, he stays at Tadashi's house at his behest so that his mother does not get upset. Appearance Before Training Tadashi looks much like any other high school student often dressing in his uniform. He has shaggy hair and an unremarkable, "failing" face. His body is particularly skinny and had little to no muscle on it, as made evident by its inability to complete most basic physical exercises. However what really handicapped Ranma was that after training in the art for his entire life, it had become instinctive to burn more chi for almost every action, which was what made his so capable. But this body had none making him feel all the more weaker. Ranma quickly began drilling Tadashi’s body with the most basic of basics. Every day in addition to his kata’s he would force his body to kick a tree 400 times with each leg to the point where it would simply drop from exhaustion. After Training Although his strength has increased after training his body does not seem to have changed much however he did change his fashion to reflect more on him. Eventually, indents have shown that he has grown somewhat more muscular. However he did agree with Natsume that such harsh training was doing more harm then good to his body and switched his training regiment to focus more on meditation to build his ki reserves back up. It was through this that he discovered the phenomenon called Overhaul Rebirth which is explained as the restructuring of the physique, bone structure and organs due to the excessive amount of Ki in the body. This created a visible change in appearance. History Tadashi Kori grew up in the Kanto region and because he was so weak he was often bullied by the various fighter there. Something Ranma quickly put a stop to. This new assertive attitude pleased Tadashi’s mother greatly and she eventually transferred him to Todo Academy. As since his family didn’t possess a Magatama the Ikkitousen experiments wouldn’t be affected by his move. There he met Maya Natsume and Masataka Takayanagi and decided to join the Juken club. Abilities The first thing Ranma learned while in Tadashi’s body was that dispite his skill and experience he would always have a huge disadvantage. This forced him to focus more on techniques that are simple but effective, so that in the spur of the moment one doesn't have to worry about complex rituals and stances. Due to Tadashi’s status as a bullie victim his enemies came in many varieties and all of them were now stronger then Ranma. Simce ranma could rely on just technique anymore he was forced to play with his enemies mind to get them off balanced and strike. The fancy nonchalont attitude of his old style was given up for basic combat principles. This led his opponent to think they have a chance, before seeing that they had nothing. This kind of power is terrifying. The opponent crushed by despair. When he transferred to using the core principles of Anything Goes he started integrating the teachings of the Natsume Goushin Ryuu and Shini Rikugou into his technique. The end result is a style that requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina to be employed as efficiently as possible. It is designed to cover every aspect of a battle situation attacking weak points on the opponent's body, exploiting certain battle styles and utterly destroying your adversary's body. The Outer Body Training Method he invented in addition to his photographic memory allows him to memorize any technique that he has seen even once, regardless of the martial arts style, and make it his own.[4] He uses this ability to analysis his opponent’s rhythm and encode their concepts and senses and onto his own allowing him to use their martial art to their absolute peak, literally changing his rhythm to match that of his opponent’s. With each new form he experiences he absorbs and uses it to evolve his own style; "A Form Without Form." This unpredictable style allows Ranma to confuse and compete against opponents that are a many times more skilled and experience then him. While attacking his enemy he starts changing styles at random, while he gradually increases his speed releasing a barrage of random attacks at the enemy. Finally Overhaul Rebirth has allowed Ranma to regain his lost abilities specifically his astonishing agility, allowing him to weave various acrobatic acts and stunts through his fighting rhythms. He has shown to successfully outmaneuver opponents, always managing to position himself in an advantageous situation and precisely taking them down all the while smiling carelessly. Combined with his extraordinary speed, he can perform various acrobatic spins and tricks in mid-air, misguiding nearly any opponent where he will ground and leaving them unable to counter. Ranma can keep an unflinching position even when bombarded with a flurry of attacks, as well as keep his position while attacking an opponent from seemingly impossible angles. His coordination allows him to cast multiple assaults simultaneously, in such rapid combinations that even the most well-trained of enemies find themselves overwhelmed. He flows together graceful strikes and body movements to make a dance-like form that focuses on covering all possible openings he may have, making his particular style an effective defense against attacks, even when outnumbered. As a direct result of the change blocks and dodges are alternated, although the former is more common due the option of an immediate counter-attack while the latter always demands perfect execution: whenever an attack is avoided, it must be done with the most minute of movements, so much that the attack always misses by a hair's margin. This is both to save energy and be well within the reach for a counter. Ranma's lightning-fast reaction speed, immense skill and almost unbelievable swiftness form a deadly combo for nearly any opponent that dares to cross his path. Techniques Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō (龍形気功鍛針功; lit. "Dragon Qi, Forged Iron Needle") The Takayanagi family's greatest secret technique, one of the technique of the so-called Hatsukei, or "power release". Utilizing the skill "Uraate", the user can transmit their power through the air itself. The first step is collecting the constantly accelerating rotational force that begins from the feet on up, until it is forged into a needle using their KI. Next, this honed, atmospheric force is redirected from the circular motion to a straight line (via punch), and sent barreling into the target. ' ' Ascending Blue Dragon Strike: This technique appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, it is a palm strike enhanced with Ki and its effect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the user's palm on the opponent while sending him several meters backwards. Even strong martial artists have lost consciousness and couldn't move properly for several hours. ' ' Phoenix Wing Whip: A technique that uses the arm much like a whip going at high speeds. The attack was powerful enough to easily snap a solid cane in half.[11] ' ' ' Heaven-Shattering Thunder Strike': A technique that concentrates an immense amount of Ki into the fist of the user and then releases it at the moment of impact, though the strike itself is much faster than the soul-smashing strike. ' ' Double Dragon Chain Dance: The practitioner kicks the target in the air and then deals the opponent a multitude of devastating punches from multiple angles.[12] ' ' Wind Swallow Kick: a devastating flying kick to the head of the opponent that will send them flying.[12] ' ' ' Spinning Dragon Exploding Strike': A technique that uses the principles of Uraate to capture, store and redirect the rotational forces involved in the motion of an attack. This allows one in essence to project the force of impact where ever they choose as long as it travels through a solid medium. Offensively, this technique offers great versatility, as it allows the practitioner to project the force of a single attack, across an entire medium, causing massive damage as rapid vibrations carry the force. Practitioner is able to annihilate opponents with a single strike. Alternatively, it can be used for pin-point precision strikes, turning even glancing blows into incredibly deadly and lethal injuries, as the force is transferred to internal organs. It is an incredibly deadly technique that bypasses the fundamental weaknesses of hand to hand combat; namely the obstacle of overcoming physical and spiritual barriers. Against one who has mastered this technique, these strikes simply ignore such protection. Outer Body Training Method: This is a meditation technique developed by Ranma by combining the principles of Uraate his own knowledge of medication techniques. It teaches martial arts in a deep state of meditation. The technique creates a mental image of a new body with Ki-circulating normally and fights with previous opponents in the deep mental meditation. · Abyssal Insight: '''A technique of the Outer Body Training Method. It allows Ranma to memorize any technique that he has seen even once, regardless of the martial arts style, and make it his own.[4] '''Overhaul Rebirth: It is the phenomenon discovered when Ranma attempted to master the Natsume-Style Form Refinement, where excessive Ki within the body rearranges the organs, bone structure, and overall physique of the body. Not only did this heal all of the damage Ranma did to his body through excessive training but also allowed him to regain his former prowess. Notes Ranma will take the place of Kang Too-Jee. I used Kwon Shin as the basis of how Ranma will turn out. My reasoning for this is that Ranma will be taken out of the chaos that is his life, he will be given a loving mother and a stable environment. This will allow him too slowly lose the bad habits he gained from his time with Genma and allow his better traits to be shown a lot more. Both Ranma and Tadashi are still effected by the Neko-ken the difference is that since Tadashi never went through the training and Ranma’s body never went through the training it takes a lot more for them to go into it. Tadashi is instinctively nervous around cats but not afraid of them while Ranma is still afraid but can’t escape as easily. Think of Ranma and Nabiki from Quantum Destinies. Ranma might learn Rage in an effort to rectify this problem. Ranma himself doesn’t really have a big part in the story until near the end. His history is depicted in his own side story. Ranma’s road to recover his strength will initially share many similarities to how it did in Inverted Spectrum. I haven’t decided what school Ranma will go to yet. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos